The Game of Love
by YYx
Summary: Hikari and Haruka live a very normal life, but when the electricity is going crazy, their life isn't that normal anymore! They're being sucked into their game! Pfft. Bad Summary. Read it. Y'wont' regret it, I hope. Ikarishipping Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**'Kay peeps! Won't keep u waitin' anymore! Hell, I'm just plain lazy to actually update. And I ran out of inspiration, but I had inspiration for another story so here it is! Tell me how u like it!

* * *

**

**The game of Love: Prologue**

This is the end. She never thought it would end this way. She thought she would lead a normal life and have a good husband and kids she loved. But this was _far _from it. At least she wouldn't die without doing something with life. She just hoped that her best friend/sister will be okay after she...dies. Yes. She will be okay. She has her future boyfriend with her. But what about _him_? Will he find another girl? He's her first and last crush, probably. The man stepped closer with his weird scary Pokémon. Closer, closer, closer... then, she blacked out.

* * *

**Hehe. Yea, kinda Twilight-ish. That's me xD. **

**Like it?**

_**Love it?**_

**Hate it?**

**Tell me?**


	2. Real Chapter 1

**'Kay, maybe I haven't been really honest with you guys, I wrote this thing like, months ago. Was just too lazy to put it up. The story actually begins here. Don't worry about the prologue, it will become clear after a few chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shuu and Shinji**

**O**nce upon a time, there were two bored sisters. It was evening and they were, well, yeah, bored. Very. Until one of them had an idea.

'Ne, Haruka-chan, wanna play a game?'

'Sure, 'Kari-chan, but what game?'

'Pokémon?'

The brunette, Haruka shrugged. And so, they installed their Wii and began playing. Suddenly, their electricity began to flicker. And the screen of the television showed black.

'Kyaa!!'

That was the last thing you heard in their living room.

--

They fell, fell, fell, fell... Yeah, So they fell a long way down, then...

-BAM-

'Itai!'they screamed in the night. They landed on a not-so-soft ground.

'What the heck!? Who're you?'

Two boys stood there in front of them. They looked the same age as they were, if not a few years older. One was lavender-haired and had cold, onyx eyes. The other had chartreuse hair and had emerald orbs as eyes. They both had... _Pokémon!?_

_'just **what** is going on here?'_ Hikari thought. She frowned. First, they were in their living room, playing a game. Next they were god-knows-where!

'Hey, we asked you something', the chartreuse haired boy...or man said. _''Tch. Arrogant!,'_ the girls thought at the same they thought, they could swear they heard each other thinking. But, they shrugged it off, seeing the two boys leaving them.

'Hey! You! Wait!' Haruka shouted at them. [Wow, 1 word in each phrase xD] They didn't bother to turn around, so the girls had to come up with something else. The sisters looked at one another.

'Names?' Hikari whisper-asked Haruka.

'I don't know? But, they look a _lot_ like the two boys in our game!'

'Whatever, do you remember the names of those two boys?'

They thought and thought, while they were thinking, lavender and chartreuse were already out of their sights. Then, if you looked closely, you could see a light bulb erupt from the blunette and the brunette.

'SHUU AND SHINJI!' they exclaimed. They remembered. Even though the boys are out of earshot, _no one_ could have _not_ heard them shouting in the middle of the night. They turned around. And cocked an eyebrow. Hikari and Haruka took that as a confused expression.

'We are Hikari and Haruka and as far as I know, WE'RE TRAPPED IN OUR _-beep-_ GAME!'

'Mou, Haruka-chan, language!'

'Gomenne, Hikari-chan, it's not an everyday-thing to be trapped in a darned video-game,' Hikari nodded.

'Could it be that you are fan-girls?' the green one asked.

'What, why?' Haru asked.

'Are you?'

'No.'

'And, what're you doing here?'

'Oi! Like we said! We're trapped in this _-beep- -beep- -beep-_ game!' Hikari yelled. _'Tch. Yeah, sure, I__have foul language,'_ Haruka thought.

'Come to think of it, why are we sitting on the floor?'

'We fell? Out of the sky?'

'Okay...' Hikari turned to the boys.

'What were you doing before we, well, fell out of the sky?' Hika asked them.

The two trainers explained that they were just traveling and planning to set up camp.

'So, you mean, like, we're in the Pokémon world!?' Hikari asked Shinji while shaking him furiously.

'Haven't you found out already when you shouted about being trapped in this beep, beep, beep game?'

Green and Lavender say nothing so they took that as a, yes. [Hehe, calling them green and lavender had become a habit xD]

'Iieeek!' they screamed.

'We still have a few questions.' Shuu said, pointing his index finger at them.

'Yeah, yeah, we're getting cold and it's probably past 1 am now, so, care to set up camp?'

'One tiny little problem, Haru-chan!'

'You always with your problems, Nani?'

'We don't have sleeping bags!'

'Shimatta!'

'Oh, Kami-sama, oh, Kami-sama we're gonna freeze and then the hunger is going to get us and then we'll have to eat each other!' Hikari officially freaked out. She wasn't used to camping already, but camping without stuff? That, she couldn't take.

'Oi, troublesome, chillax, our tent is big enough for the four of us, so stop screaming before I get a headache!'

Hikari pouted and helped them set up camp. The tent was one big tent with two parts, so they each get a part. Hikari was pared up with Shinji and Haru was with our lettuce head. [Don't ask why the girls couldn't be together, just go with the flow^^]

--

'Oi, troublesome, you know that you have a lot to explain tomorrow.'

'...'

Shinji fell asleep, but Hikari was still awake pondering about the events that occurred today.

With Haruka was it the same thing, couldn't sleep, thinking about today and tomorrow. '_What's gonna happen tomorrow?'_

Hikari was tired of not being able to sleep. So she tried waking up Shinji.

'Oi, Shinji-kun, wake up.' She whispered, trying to not wake Haruka and Shuu. Shinji groaned a second and opened his eyes, half-asleep.

'Mind if i sleep with you in your sleeping-bag?'

Shinji groaned again and scooted up a little, so Hikari could have enough place to crawl inside. She crawled inside and thanked him. Now, she was warm enough to actually fall asleep and so she did. _'Guess we'll have to wait for tomorrow to know what'll happen.'_

* * *

**Tch. This turned out weird. The original version was that the two sisters had telepathic powers and such, but I thought it sucked so I edited some parts where they communicated with telepathy and now it turned out weird. D'x I promise it'll get better, I'm still searching x) And darn it, people, REVIEW!**

Do not own Pokémon


End file.
